


One Stormy Night

by blackfantasy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae is life, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfantasy/pseuds/blackfantasy
Summary: I can't sleep so I just vomited this trashy drabble instead.





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so I just vomited this trashy drabble instead.

“Hyung, wake up!” Taeyong's voice sounds panicking. His voice is shaking as if he wanted to cry. Getting no response from his roommate he continues to shake the small figure who is sleeping soundly under the comforter.

“Hyung, wake up! I'm scared the--”

Taeil groans. “Shut up Taeyong! Go back to sleep. I ain't got time for this.” Taeil cuts him off before Taeyong could even finish his words. The weight on his bed beside him just now has gone. Means that Taeyong already moved back to his bed.

The room fills with silence only a loud downpour of rain and thunder being heard from the outside. _Ah, that's why he woke me up_. Taeyong had always being such a scaredy cat. There is one time he had to wake up just to accompany him to do his ' _business_ ' in the toilet at midnight. 'The Conjuring' took a blame for that.

And today, it's raining cats and dogs, the thunder roaring loudly and the lightning brighten up the in split seconds. Taeyong probably crying by now. _Great, now I feel guilty._

Taeil lazily gets up from his bed, feet dangling. He was about to stand up when he felt his feet touched something. “What the-” he looks down. “Taeyong?” he didn't get any answer though. Only a soft sobbing from the other. Taeil sighs before his lips curve a small smile. _How can he be so cute and annoying at the same time?_

Taeil's hand fumbling as he is trying to find the switch to turn on the light on the night stand. He then carefully sits beside Taeyong who curls his body on the floor. “Hey, come on, get up, let's get back on the bed.” He gently pats the other's shoulder. From the dim light he can see Taeyong is slowly moving and sits up hugging his knees, facing Taeil.

However, Taeyong refuses to look at the eldest member as he is pouting. Taeil can't help but to pinch his cheek. But Taeyong pushes his hand instead and shoots him with a death glare.

“Are you sulking now? After waking me up?” Taeil crosses his arms to his chest, trying to persuade Taeyong with his ugly aegyo. Seeing his partner's cold face he immediately asks for forgiveness.

“I'm so sorry, okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was half asleep. I wasn't thinking properly. I'm sorry I've hurt you.” he caresses Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong's face seems to be softened at Taeil's apology.

“Are we good now?” Taeil asks.

“You're such a bad guy. ” Taeyong said which makes Taeil chuckled.

“Okay, I am. Come on now, it's cold down here. Let's get on the bed where it's warm.” Taeil extends his hand to Taeyong, helping him getting up.

“Wait right here, I'm going to make you some hot milk.” However, Taeil's move stopped as Taeyong grabs his arm.

“I hate the thunder. It's too loud and it's scaring me. I want to follow you.” Taeyong said.

“Aigoo~You're such a baby Yongie-ah.” Taeil said as he ruffles Taeyong's soft hair. Taeyong only grins cheekily and links his arm with Taeil's.

They or more like Taeil who does all the work, takes a few minutes to get the drinks done. Meanwhile, Taeyong that works like a magnet towards Taeil, never leaves Taeil's side. He got flinched a few times once the thunder roars and he will bury his face onto the crook of Taeil's neck.

“Aish, this kid. You're giving a hard time Taeyongie.” Taeil whimpered as they walk back to their room.

They both laid their back on Taeil's bed. Yes, they are sharing bed. This is definitely not the first time they did this. They probably have lost count on that. Ever since their trainee days, they got each others' back, they have spent much of their time together. Maybe a little too much that they ended up developed _something_ to each other.

At first, it was just to fill up each others' thirstiness, curiosity about a-thing-called love, or so they thought. But now they are trapped in the _game_ that they have created.

Regrets? Infinity plus one percent NO.

They let the night goes away with their silly talks. With Taeyong fiddling with Taeil's hands, while his mouth keeps talking. And Taeil affectionately showers him with chaste kisses on his forehead as he is listening to the younger story. Until that one point, both of them fall asleep in each others' arm. Fall into a deep slumber, dreaming the same dream as their hearts vow;

_It's warm here, in your embrace. As always._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any grammatical errors and typos ;)


End file.
